Ma Vie
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: Les ennuis sont finis, enfin. Et Ed et Nat se sont avoués leur sentiment. ENFIN. Voici un petit aperçu de leur vie de couple. Série de One-Shots. Continuation de "Ma 'Belle' Famille". Edward/OC. AU.
1. Un couple normal, ou presque

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir), et bienvenue dans cette série de **_**One-Shots**_** sur le couple Edward/Natsuru. Peut-être vous le connaissez déjà, peut-être pas, mais j'espère que peu importe l'issus, vous allez apprécier cette petite fanfiction. Pour mieux connaitre l'univers, je vous conseille d'aller jeter un œil à ma fiction « ma 'belle' famille », ça facilitera la compréhension des One-Shots. Bonne lecture! **

**Disclaimer : **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_** n'est pas à moi, ainsi que le très **_**sexy Edward Elric**_**. Par contre, Natsuru (le OC) est ma propriété.**

* * *

**Un couple normal, ou presque**

-C'est la fin de semaine. Enfin! M'exclamais-je, heureuse.

Après la semaine que je venais de passer, j'attendais avec impatience ce repos bien mérité. Entre les trois examens que j'ai dû me taper, les devoirs à n'en plus finir, et les deux disputes que j'ai eu avec Edward, j'avais on ne peut plus hâte à mes deux jours de congé. Oh, et compté aussi le savon que je me suis pris puisqu'Halina avait détruit mon devoir de Math. Et oui, après quatre semaines a l'avoir si bien cachée (sérieusement, c'est un miracle qu'elle soit restée incognito aussi longtemps), ma mère l'avait découverte alors qu'elle déposait mon linge propre sur mon lit. Heureusement, elle l'avait trouvé tellement mignonne qu'elle a convaincu mon beau-père de la garder, au plus grand bonheur d'Alphonse. Donc, tout ça pour dire que nous étions Vendredi le premier février, 16h13, sur le chemin vers ma maison, où Winry et moi-même se dirigions. Parlant d'elle, elle me jetait des coups d'œil suspects. Je levai un sourcil.

-Quoi? Demandais-je.

Elle retourna son regard devant elle.

-Oh, rien du tout.

Je roulai des yeux.

-Allez, craches le morceau!

Elle me lança un sourire sournois.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'Edward et toi avez prévu pour la Saint-Valentin? Demanda-t-elle.

Malgré le froid, je sentis la chaleur sur mes joues.

Ça faisait presque un mois qu'Edward et moi étions en couple. Au début, la tension était tellement tendue que nous ne pouvions à peine rester dans la même pièce sans que nous soyons rouges comme des pivoines. Peu à peu, la situation s'était allégée et nous étions capables de se regarder dans les yeux sans prendre feu et que de la boucane ne nous sorte des oreilles.

-Nous n'en avons pas encore discuté, répondis-je.

Elle soupira.

-Je vois, dit-elle. Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu lui as acheté comme cadeau?

Je lui lançai un regard d'incompréhension.

-Pour la Saint-Valentin?

Elle leva un sourcil.

-Mais non, niaiseuse! S'exclama-t-elle. Pour sa fête!

Je clignai des yeux. Sa fête? Je clignai de nouveau des yeux. Voyant ma réaction (ou plutôt mon manque), elle laissa tomber ses bras.

-Tu ne lui as rien acheté? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est sa fête? Lui répondis-je.

Ce fût son tour d'être perdue.

-Euh… oui? Dimanche.

Mes yeux s'élargirent.

-Dans deux jours?!

Elle acquiesça.

-Tu ne savais pas? Demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

-Pas du tout! Personne me l'a dit! M'exclamais-je.

J'avais envi de m'arracher les cheveux, mais à la place, je me rongeai le pouce.

-Et? Demanda soudainement Winry.

Je levai les sourcils.

-Et quoi? Dis-je.

Elle soupira rageusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour allez en acheter un?!

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et m'entraina à sa suite. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de la suivre.

* * *

C'est bien beau lui acheter un cadeau, mais quoi?

Après une demi-heure à tourner en rond comme des idiotes au centre commercial, nous avions décidé de faire une pause sur un banc. J'avais comme une impression de déjà vu avec Noël.

-Et si je lui achetais un jeu vidéo? Demandais-je à Winry.

Elle me regarda d'un air désespéré.

-Tu veux lui acheter un cadeau en tant que demi-sœur ou en tant que petite amie? Me fit-elle remarquer.

Je baissai les yeux en soupirant. Bien sûr que je voulais lui acheté un cadeau en tant que petite amie. Mais c'était tellement plus simple de penser comme une simple amie!

-Hey, j'ai une idée…

Je relevai la tête pour voir que Winry affichait de nouveau ce sourire sournois. E ravalai ma salive.

-Un cadeau qui lui fera plaisir à coût sûr et en plus, tu n'auras pas à débourser un seul sous! Dit-elle.

-Dis toujours… lui répondis-je, inquiète.

Pas sûre que je vais aimer son idée…

-Tu lui offres ton corps!

Mes yeux doublèrent de volume.

-Winry! M'exclamais-je, aussi rouge que de la lave en fusion.

Elle rit.

-Quoi C'est une idée comme une autre.

Elle me regarda fixement. Je détournai le regard. Comme si j'allais faire ce qu'elle disait! Nous n'étions encore qu'au stade du baiser (Et pas très élaboré non plus. Il n'avait jamais mis sa langue dans… Enfin, vous voyez…), alors passer à l'acte…

-D'accord, d'accord, laissons tomber cette idée, dit-elle, presque à contrecœur. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors

Ce que je proposais? Aucune idée! C'était la première fois que j'avais un amoureux, alors lui trouver un cadeau en tant que tel… Je gardai donc le silence. Elle soupira et sortit son cellulaire. Je la regardai, intriguée, pendant qu'elle appuyait sur les touches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demandais-je.

Elle mit l'appareil sur son oreille.

J'appelle Al. Il aura sûrement une idée.

Instinctivement, je lui arrachai l'objet des mains et raccrochai précipitamment. Je restau immobile pendant quelques secondes en me demandant quelle mouche m'avait piqué.

-On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris? Me demanda la blonde, encore déstabilisé par mon geste.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Aucune idée.

Elle cligna des yeux, une, deux fois, puis se leva en soupirant.

-Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas l'aide d'Al… dit-elle en se mettant à marcher.

Je la suivis. Espérons que ma recherche de cadeau ne mangera pas toute ma soirée…

* * *

Gâteau en main, je me dirigeai vers Edward, assis à la table de cuisine, pendant que nous lui chantions « Bonne fête ». Je déposai la pâtisserie devant lui en même temps de finir la chanson. Je m'éloignai en lui souriant. Il ferma les yeux pour faire un vœu, les rouvrirent et d'un seul souffle, éteignit les chandelles. Des applaudissements retentirent ainsi qu'un flash de caméra. Je vis ma mère, un Kodak à la main, tout sourire. Elle s'approcha d'Edward, pris son visage dans ses mains et déposa de gros baisers mouillés sur ses deux joues. Tout le monde éclata de rire. J'avais moi-même du mal à me retenir. Je fléchis quand il me regarda d'un air désespéré. Nous nous installions à la table, enfin, une partie, puisqu'il n'y avait pas assez de chaises pour tout le monde. Avec les amis d'Edward ainsi que sa famille, on peut dire qu'il y avait du monde.

La fête battait son plein, les gens discutaient et riaient. Et tout à coup, une idée me traversa l'esprit. Un énorme sourire fit son apparition sur mon visage. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'Edward allait être surpris. Au moins au début.

Je me levai, allai jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table, où Edward avait une discussion animée avec Winry, et me plantai à côté de lui. Mon sourire toujours en place, il me regarda, intrigué, et me sourit, peu sûr de lui. À sa surprise, je m'installai sur ses genoux. Je pus voir en vision HD la couleur de son teint changer du tout au tout. Allant de pêche à rouge écarlate. VRAIMENT écarlate.

-Q… Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Demanda/hurla-t-il.

Je me contentai de sourire. D'ici là, nous avions un bon nombre de spectateurs, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait.

Discrètement, j'avançai ma main vers la table, pris le reste de sa part de gâteau, et lui étendis sur la figure. Stupéfait, sa bouche forma un « o ». J'éclatai de rire en voyant son expression, comme plusieurs autres dans la pièce.

AU début, il sembla être fâché, puis il prit le même sourire que j'avais il y avait à peine 10 secondes plus tôt. Il prit les morceaux qui lui restaient sur la figure et me les étendit sur la mienne. Ce fût mon tour d'avaler des mouches. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

Il me sourit d'un air triomphant, et je lui fis la baboune pendant trois secondes avant de lui rendre la pareille. Il se leva, me mettant sur pied au passage, prit ma main et m'entraina vers la chambre de bain. J'entendis des sifflements à notre passage, des rires et même un « Punis-la, Ed! ». Je rougis à cette dernière pendant qu'on entrait dans la pièce.

Une fois rendu, il lâcha ma main et se dirigea vers l'évier. Il enleva ensuite son chandail, puisque celui-ci était sale. Je rougis de nouveau.

J'avais supposé dans le passé que mon demi-frère devait être musclé. Et bien, disons juste que mes suppositions s'avéraient exactes.

Ravalant ma salive, je le rejoignis et entrepris d'enlever mon nouveau maquillage sucré. Il m'imita. Dans le silence, nous nettoyons nos visages et une fois fait, Edward quitta la pièce et je l'entendis monter les escaliers. J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de le suivre. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, mais mes pas cessèrent devant sa porte. Il était de dos, penché devant sa commode, cherchant un chandail à se mettre sur le dos. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. Ses longs cheveux d'or qu'il avait décidé de garder en queue de cheval seulement, laissant tomber son habituelle tresse pour aujourd'hui. Son dos musclé si bien dessiné. Mon regard descendit plus bas. Je fermai aussitôt les yeux. Je suis en train de devenir une vraie perverse, ma parole! Mon corps en feu (De honte, bien sûr. Définitivement de la honte), j'entrai dans ma chambre en coup de vent, et m'assis sur mon lit pour me calmer. Pourquoi est-ce que mon petit ami devait être aussi… chaud?!

Je soupirai, me levai et me retournai vers la porte, Edward en son seuil.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-il. Tu es toute rouge.

J'acquiesçai. Il fit de même et se retourna.

-Ed, attends! M'exclamais-je.

Il me fit face et avança dans la pièce. Je me dirigeai alors vers mon bureau, fouillai dedans et en sortis un petit objet de forme cubique. Je me tournai vers lui en souriant et lui rendis.

-Bonne fête!

Il sourit et prit délicatement l'objet. Il l'ouvrit. Un collier avec le même insigne qui se trouvait sur la veste que je lui avais offert pour Noël s'y trouvait. Il me regarda dans les yeux tendrement. Il m'attira vers lui en passant sa main libre autour de ma taille et approcha son visage du mien. Il apposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser plein d'amour. J'étais aux anges.

-Merci… murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

J'avais envie de dire la même chose, mais me retint et posai ma tête contre son torse. J'entendis alors le rire de Winry près de ma porte.

-Vous venez, les amoureux? Demanda-t-elle, taquine. C'est l'heure pour Ed d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, un sourire resplendissant au visage.

-J'ai déjà reçu le plus beau des cadeaux.

Je suis sûre qu'il ne parlait pas du cadeau que je lui avais offert.

* * *

**Voilà, premier **_**One-Shot,**_** espérons que vous avez aimé! Pour l'instant, quatre autres sont prévus pour cette série, je verrai si j'en fais d'autre ou non.**

**Bref, à la prochaine j'espère, et n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions!**


	2. Malentendu

_**Disclaimer : **_**Je le dis, et le répète encore, **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_** est à moi!**

…

**Dans mes rêves! xD**

* * *

**Malentendu**

Pas ce froid jour de février, au seuil de la maison de la famille Roy-Elric, Winry sonna à la porte. Vêtue d'une jolie robe bleu pâle, elle attendait en cette journée des amoureux. Elle souffla dans ses mains, tentant de les réchauffer, quand la porte s'ouvra. Le plus jeune des deux frères l'invita à l'intérieur, ce qu'elle fit avec hâte. Gentleman comme il était, Alphonse referma la porte derrière elle et l'aida à enlever son manteau pour le mettre dans le placard. La jeune fille l`en remercia, et enleva ses bottes pleines de neige.

-Tu es ravissante, lui fit-il remarquer.

La blonde rougit à ce compliment inattendu.

-Merci, dit-elle, gênée. Toi aussi, tu n'es pas mal.

Alphonse lui sourit. Habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir, il n'était définitivement pas un laideron.

-Ils sont prêts? Demanda-t-elle.

Alphonse l'invita à le suivre.

-Edward, oui, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Par contre, je crois que Nat ne l'est pas.

Winry soupira.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas…

Alphonse rit doucement.

Aujourd'hui était le 14 février, fête des amoureux. Et comme c'était la première Saint-Valentin du joyeux couple de demi-frère et sœur, Edward, connu pour son calme tempérament, s'était précipité vers son jeune frère pour lui demander conseil. Les idées qu'il lui avait proposées étaient toutes excellentes (souper au restaurant, sortie au cinéma et pour finir, une promenade romantique au parc), mais elles furent rejetés pour une seule raison : Edward était trop nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Natsuru. Malgré l'insistance d'Alphonse (Tu es tout le temps seul avec elle à la maison!), il avait trouvé une idée qui avait plu à son frère. Winry et lui allaient les accompagner pour leur sortie en amoureux.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la fin des escaliers, Winry fit signe à son ami de la suivre sans faire de bruits. Il s'exécuta tout en lançant des regards intrigués à sa complice. Ils s'approchèrent doucement de la chambre de la jeune fille en tentant de faire le moins de bruits possibles. Ils arrivèrent à la porte, s'arrêtèrent et Winry colla son oreille pour mieux entendre ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Edward et Natsuru s'y trouvaient.

-Je ressens rien, mets plus de pression, dit la voix de Natsuru.

Il y eu une pause, puis la jeune fille poussa un cri de mécontentement.

-Aie, Ed! dit-elle. Tu me fais mal, là!

-Désolé… murmura le principal intéressé. C'est ma première fois.

En dehors de la chambre, les écouteurs de porte se regardèrent, indécis. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette pièce?

-Là, c'est mieux? Demanda Edward.

-Hum, un peu, mais descends plus bas.

Il y eut un autre silence angoissant pour les deux espions qui ne savaient pas trop comment interpréter leur parole quand Natsuru poussa un gémissement de plaisir.

-Ah, oui, Ed! Ah, mon Dieu…

Winry et Alphonse se regardèrent de nouveau, les yeux aussi gros que des balles de golf. Une jolie couleur rosé teintait leur joue. Ni pouvant plus, Winry tourna la poignée pour découvrir ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Avait-elle finalement pris mon conseil? Se demanda-t-elle.

À la place de trouver ses deux amis dans une situation compromettante comme son esprit pervers l'avait imaginé, elle les trouva sur le lit, Nat couchée à plat ventre, Edward assis sur le bas de son dos, tous les deux non pas nus comme des vers, mais bien habillés chiquement pour la soirée (enfin, Edward l'était, Natsuru n'était encore vêtue que d'un simple pantalon et d'un chandail, tout ce qui a de plus normal), et Edward avait les mains posées sur le dos de la jeune fille. Il lui donnait un massage.

Honteuse, la blonde rougit, dut à ses fausses assomptions, et bégaya des excuses incompréhensibles. Elle allait sortir quand elle prit connaissance de la situation et se retourna en colère vers le couple.

-Tu n'es toujours pas prête pour la soirée?! Hurla-t-elle à la jeune fille.

Natsuru lui sourit innocemment, ce qui enragea encore plus son amie.

* * *

**Voilà, deuxième **_**One-Shot**_**! Qui s'est formé dans l'esprit pervers que j'ai! xD Inspiré de plusieurs autres **_**One-Shots **_**que j'ai lu, je me suis dit « Il faut que j'en fasse un, moi aussi! » alors, le voilà!**

**Quelques réponses à mes chers reviewers! :D**

_**Toupi' :**_Yo! Merci encore pour ces compliments, et toujours aussi contente de voir que je peux t'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre! ;)

**Tiphanoushkoushki : **Hey, merci! Natsuru est une perverse avec Edward, c'est normal! :D Moi, j'adoooore l'idée de cadeau de Winry. xD Et merci à toi pour ton commentaire, maman Tipha'!

**Elysia-FMA : **Hey, SUPEEER, un nouveau review d'une de mes lectrices préférées! :D Merci, je trouve aussi qu'ils sont… comment on dit, déjà? Ah oui, _Kawaii!_ (Ça fait très français, ce mot… -_-') Oh, et tu ne devrais pas oublier une autre perverse, j'ai nommé MOI! xD

Comment tu as deviné que le chapitre serait sur la saint-valentin? (Je sais, je suis trop prévisible…) Bref, merci encore, et le prochain chapitre, tatada! Le mystérieux béguin de Winry sera dévoilé!

**LuneXD : **Merci! :D

**Donc, sur ce, merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain **_**One-Shot**_**, j'espère!**


	3. Opération Séduction

_**Disclaimer :**_** J'aime **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_** à en mourir, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas à moi. Par contre, mon esprit pervers a bel et bien créé Natsuru Roy et sa mère, donc prière de me demander la permission si vous voulez vous en servir, merci!**

* * *

**Opération Séduction**

Du sable. La mer. Le soleil. Des maillots de bain.

La plage!

Quelle excellente idée Winry avait-elle eu d'aller à la plage!

Nous étions tous les quatre - Edward, Alphonse, Winry et moi – à la plage, pendant trois journées et deux nuitées. Ma mère nous avait gracieusement offert le transport, l'hébergement et même un peu d'argent de poche. Je t'aime, Maman!

Donc, étendue sur ma serviette de plage, je relaxai pendant que Winry m'étendait de la crème solaire sur le dos. Je tressautai à chaque fois que ses mains touchaient ma peau, à cause de la froideur du produit. De ma position, je pouvais voir les garçons qui s'amusaient dans l'eau. Je ris en voyant mon amoureux tentant de caler son jeune frère.

-Alors, toujours au même point avec Edward? Me demanda sournoisement la blonde.

Je soupirai en comprenant son allusion.

-Winry, ne recommences pas avec ça d'accord? Lui répondis-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer à son tour. Un sourire fit son apparition sur mon visage. C'était mon tour de la taquiner un peu.

-Et toi alors, qu'en est-il d'Alphonse et toi-même? Lui demandais-je.

Ses mains se figèrent sur mon dos. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule pour la voir avec de gros yeux, rouge comme une écrevisse. _Bingo._

Elle secoua violement la tête en signe de négation et bégaya des explications plus ou moins claires. Finalement, elle se tut, regarda vers la mer et fixa Alphonse timidement en se mordant une lèvre.

Mais mon Dieu, c'est quoi cette imitation de jeune fille en fleurs?! Où est passée mon amie folle de mécanique?!

Elle se retourna doucement vers moi d'un air piteux.

-Depuis quand le sais-tu? Demanda-t-elle.

Je tournai ma tête pour l'accoter sur mes bras croisés.

-Depuis la Saint-Valentin.

Pendant toute la soirée, mon amie et mon demi-frère ressemblaient plus à un couple qu'Edward et moi qui en étions un. Et la manière qu'elle le regardait était assez significatif comme preuve que je me doute de quelque chose.

-Ah… murmura-t-elle.

Elle se tut et continua de m'étendre le produit protecteur sur le dos. On n'entendait que les voix des deux frères dans l'eau.

Ça faisait étrange de penser que mon amie pouvait être amoureuse d'un garçon. Je veux dire, i peine sept mois, c'était moi la fille amoureuse et elle qui me taquinait. Aujourd'hui, les rôles étaient inversés.

-Et sinon, tu comptes lui dire quand que tu l'aimes? Lui demandais-je soudainement.

Elle soupira et la chaleur sur mon dos disparue, signalant qu'elle avait terminé.

-Je ne crois pas que je vais lui dire un jour.

Je me retournai sur le dos et m'assis pour mieux la regarder.

-Pourquoi? La questionnais-je, cherchant son regard qu'elle s'obstinait à m'éviter.

Elle joua nerveusement avec ses doigts.

-Nous sommes amis depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai peur que si je lui fais une déclaration, il soit probablement embarrassé. Et puis, il est…

Elle se tut de nouveau.

-Plus jeune que toi? Finis-je pour elle.

Elle acquiesça.

-Et je pense qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre… murmura-t-elle, piteuse.

Je ris nerveusement. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était peut-être plus le cas, mais il y a quelques mois… Je secouai la tête. Pensons positif!

-Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas le cas! Lui dis-je, pleine d'assurance.

Pour la première fois depuis que je m'étais assise, elle daigna me regarder dans les yeux. Je continuai.

-Qu'il soit ton ami d'enfance n'empêche pas le fait qu'il pourrait être amoureux de toi. Il l'est peut-être déjà depuis longtemps d'ailleurs! Et au diable qu`il soit plus jeune que toi!

Je soufflai comme un bœuf. Je m'étais peut-être un peu trop emportée. Et Winry qui me regardait avec de gros yeux… Je continuai, plus calmement cette fois.

-Et puis, si c'est la seule raison qui t'empêche d'être avec lui, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place? Lui demandais-je. Edward et moi sommes tout de même demi-frère et sœur!

Elle me sourit.

-Tu as raison.

J'acquiesçai solennellement.

-Ma situation est beaucoup moins désespérée que la tienne, ajouta-t-elle.

Je répondais d'un « Hey! » outré et elle rit. J'esquivai un sourire.

-Bon, maintenant que nous sommes fixées, il nous faut un plan!

Winry cessa de rire et me regarda, intriguée.

-Un plan? Demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai en souriant.

-Un plan qui portera le nom d'« Opération Winry-s'empare-du-cœur-d'Alphonse, mode plage».

Elle leva un sourcil.

-Sérieusement…? Demanda-t-elle, découragée.

Je balayai son commentaire de ma main.

-C'est un nom temporaire! L'important, c'est le plan!

-Qui est?

Je la regardai sévèrement.

-Si tu me laissais finir, tu le saurais! Lui dis-je, pleine de reproche.

Elle leva ses mains devant elle en signe de résignation.

-Hehum! Comme je le disais, le plan consiste en deux parties. La première, ce soir-

-Pourquoi ce soir?

Je n'eus qu'à la fixer qu'elle se tut.

-Parce que le soir, c'est plus romantique! Donc, ce soir, à l'auberge, après le souper, je vais faire semblant d'être malade, je vais donc prétexter d'aller dormir, mais je vais demander à Edward de m'accompagner parce que je ne veux pas être toute seule.

Elle acquiesça. Je continuai.

-La deuxième partie est très simple, tu lui avoue ton amour brûlant pour lui. Et voilà, _Happy End_!

Elle soupira.

-Tu es sûre que ça va marcher? Demanda-t-elle.

J'allai répondre quand tout d'un coup, je me retrouvai dans l'ombre. Je levai le regard pour voir Edward qui me fixait, un sourire narcissique au visage. Je levai un sourcil et il me sourit de plus belle. Sans prévenir, il entoura ma taille de sa main droite pour me mettre sur son épaule comme un sac de patates. Je me mis aussitôt à battre de l'air avec mes jambes et à lui donner des coups dans le dos pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers l'eau.

-Ed, qu'est-ce que tu fais! Hurlais-je. Lâches-moi tout de suite!

Il fit ce que je lui demandais, et m'échappa dans l'eau glacé. Par surprise, j'en avalais une gorgée avant de remonter à la surface en colère. Edward riait aux éclats.

-Edward! Hurlais-je à pleins poumons.

Il se mit aussitôt à courir vers la rive, toujours en riant. Je le suivis d'une pulsion meurtrière.

-Edward Elric, ramènes tes fesses tout de suite pour que je puisse te les botter!

Alphonse et Winry regardèrent la scène en riant.

* * *

-Ah… soupirais-je, heureuse. Ça fait du bien…

J'entourai mes genoux de mes bras et descendis dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive en-dessous de mon nez. Après une journée comme aujourd'hui, ça faisait du bien de se ressourcer un peu.

Je regardai vers la droite, remarquant que Winry semblait autant à son aise que moi.

Nous étions à l'auberge, et que ne fût pas ma surprise de découvrir que c'était japonais! Tous y étaient : les portes coulissantes en papiers de riz, le plancher en _tatami_, les futons au lieu des lits, et même une source chaude pour se laver! J'étais au paradis!

Et c'est exactement l'endroit où nous nous trouvions en ce moment. Winry et moi profitions de la chaleur de l'eau. Ça fait du bien…

Et soudain, je réalisai. Les garçons étaient de l'autre côté du mur. Dans l'eau chaude. Complètement nus. Je devins rouge écarlate. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça! Je deviens vraiment une véritable perverse!

…Est-ce que je lai toujours autant été'…?

Pendant que j'avais une bataille intérieure, Winry s'approcha doucement vers moi en créant des petites vagues dans l'eau. Elle aborda un teint rosé avec un sourire malfaisant. Oh oh, ça ne dit rien qui vaille…

-Dis, Nat… commença-t-elle.

Je la regardai, suspicieuse.

-Quoi…?

Son sourire s'élargit et je compris.

-Oh non! Pas question! Murmurais/hurlais-je, ayant peur que les garçons nous entendent.

Elle prit un air boudeur.

-Allez, je suis sûre que tu en as envie! Essaya-t-elle de me convaincre.

C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien voir son torse ruisselant d'eau chaude, mais… Non, non, non et non. NON! Je secouai violement la tête.

Alors que je finis par regarder devant moi, je m'aperçus que mon amie se dirigeait déjà vers le mur qui s'éparait la section des femmes de la section des hommes. Je me résignai à la rejoindre. (Pour l'arrêter, hein! Pas pour me rincer l'œil!)

Plus j'approchais, plus le rythme de mon cœur s'accélérait. Je ravalai difficilement ma salive. Je pouvais entendre leur voix maintenant.

J'arrivai finalement près de Winry, qui était déjà près du mur.

-Regardes! Me dit-elle en pointant vers le bois. Il y a une fente dans le mur!

Je m'approchai et malgré moi, regardai à travers. Je ne pus voir que la tête d'Alphonse qui dépassait de l'eau, et son frère, l'eau lui arrivant à la taille, les cheveux détachés et tous mouillés, et comme je l'avais imaginé, son torse musclé recouvert d'eau chaude. Ç'en fût trop pour moi. Je tombai à la renverse, un liquide chaud coulant de mon nez. Du sang.

Avant de sombrer dans le noir, j'entendis Winry qui criait mon nom.

* * *

Doucement, je reprenais conscience. J'ouvrai difficilement les yeux et des ronds blancs dansèrent devant mes yeux. Je clignai frénétiquement mes paupières pour les faire disparaître. Une fois fait, je regardai autour de moi. Je trouvais dans une petite chambre, couchée sur un futon, et Edward était assis sur le deuxième, lisant un livre. Je m'assis pour être plus confortable.

-Ed…? Demandais-je, confuse. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il déposa son livre et s'approcha de moi.

-Doucement, me dit-il. Tu t'es évanouie dans la source.

Je rougis en me souvenant les événements. C'est vrai, j'avais…

Je descendis mon regard vers mes vêtements. Une robe de chambre blanche. Qui est-ce qui m'avait changée? Je regardai de nouveau Edward, qui avait suivi mon regard, et qui avait compris ma question silencieuse. Il rougit.

-Winry t'as emmenée dans les vestiaires et t'as changée, ne t'inquiètes pas! S'empressa-t-il de dire.

J'acquiesçai.

-Où sont Winry et Alphonse?

Il fit un signe de tête vers une des deux portes de la pièce. Un sourire fit son apparition sur mon visage. Je fis signe à Edward de me suivre sans faire de bruits et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je la clissai légèrement, juste assez pour y voir d'un œil à l'intérieur. J'y collai mon œil droit, Edward le gauche, et j'espionnai mes deux amis. Ils étaient assis sur un des futons, collés l'un contre l'autre, lèvres contre lèvres. Je poussai un cri de joie intérieur et murmura un « yes » victorieux. Le plan ne s'était peut-être pas passer comme prévu, mais le résultat était celui estompé.

Natsuru, la spécialiste du _matchmaking_. Ça sonne plutôt bien, non?

* * *

_**There, three done, two more to go! **_**Je suis en feu, ma parole! **

**Est-ce moi, ou bien chaque **_**One-Shot**_** contient des connotations perverses? xD **

**Bref, une petite fraicheur estivale, on est dans le thème après tout, et pour vous situez, ça se passe en Juillet. Et pour ceux qui ne sont pas fan du couple **_**Alphonse/Winry**_**, ben… je n'en suis aucunement désolée! xD J'aime bien le couple, et puis, de toute manière, avec qui auriez-vous voulu que Winry ait une relation? Lin? **

**Donc, sans transition aucune, réponse à mes adorables reviewers! :D**

_**Tiphanoushkoushki : **_Nous devons tous vivre avec un esprit pervers, ne t'inquiète pas! (Surtout le mien… -_-')

Winry est là POUR les empêcher d'être ensemble, voyons! :O (Et d'enrager les lecteurs au passage. xD) Alphonse est d'un tempérament calme, s'il pète sa coche, comme on dit en bon québécois, ça ne sera pas beau à voir… Et Edward ne s'obstine pas! *prends l'expression de Luffy (_One Piece_) quand il ment*

Désolée de t'avoir baptisé Maman Tipha' sans ton accord! Me pardonnes-tu…? *Yeux de chien battu*

Et merci à toi pour ton review!

…Maman Tipha'! *se sauve en courant avant de se faire lyncher*

_**Toupi' : **_Merci! :D Si tu veux dire si j'allais faire un autre _One-Shot _pour montrer ce qui allait se passer ensuite, non, désolée.. (Par contre, disons juste que la soirée ressemblait à tout sauf à un rendez-vous en amoureux! xD) Je vends du bonheur, vraiment?! *.* Tu es la deuxième à me dire ça, merci! :D

_**Elysia-FMA : **_Alphonse n'est définitivement pas un laideron, ça, c'est sûre! *bave qui coule* Et il faut bien qu'un jour, Alphonse est une pensée cochonne! xD

C'est mignon? :O Je croyais que ce n'était QUE pervers! xD (Moi, une fan de manga?! Pff! *regarde innocemment dans sa chambre où il y a une montagne de mangas et des affiches de _Devil May Cry _et _Bleach*_

Une perverse géniale, vraiment? Ce n'est pas ce que mes amies me disent! xD Merci!

Et voilà tes _delicious cookies_! Manges-les lentement, ou sinon tu vas avoir une indigestion. J'ai dit LENTEMENT!

Et merci encore! :D

**Bref, au prochain **_**One-Shot**_** j'espère!**


	4. Nos 1 an

_**Disclaimer :**_** Dois-je vraiment en faire un? Ne peut-on pas me laisser rêver un tout petit peu? *regarde l'auditoire qui reste de marbre devant ses yeux de supplication* **

* * *

**Nos 1 an**

Doucement, je refermai la porte derrière moi. Je secouai la tête, des flocons virevoltant dans tous les sens, et donnai un coup par terre avec mes bottes pour enlever la neige qui s'y trouvait.

-Maman? Monsieur Hohenheim? Criais-je dans la maison.

Seul le silence me répondit. J'enlevai mes habits d'hiver ainsi que mes bottes avant de marcher sur le bois-franc.

-Edward, Alphonse? Tentais-je.

Toujours aucune réponse. J'allai dans le salon. Personne.

C'est alors que je marchai sur quelque chose de mou. Je me penchai et pris l'objet dans mes mains. C'était un pétale rouge. Un pétale de rose?

Intriguée, je regardai de nouveau par terre pour me rendre compte que le plancher en était recouvert, et que les délicats pétales formaient un chemin qui menait vers la cuisine. Je les suivis. Dans le couloir, on pouvait voir une faible lumière qui émanait de la pièce. Je m'y dirigeai.

Un fois au pied de la porte ouverte, je regardai à l'intérieur. Un véritable buffet se tenait au centre de la table, des pétales tout autour, et comme éclairage, deux bougies.

Soudain, je sentis des mains se faufiler doucement autour de ma taille et des lèvres me chatouillèrent le cou. Je souris.

-Tu t'es souvenu? Murmurais-je tout bas, ne voulant pas troubler la quiétude des lieux.

Les mêmes lèvres frôlèrent mon lobe gauche pour murmurer dans mon oreille. Un frisson monta le long de mon échine.

-Comment aurais-je pu oublier? Souffla tendrement une voix d'homme.

Je me tournai et le mystérieux personnage captura mes lèvres dans un long et chaud baiser. Ma respiration se coinça dans ma gorge.

Quand je reculai pour pouvoir reprendre mon souffle, j'ouvris les yeux pour me perdre dans un océan d'or. Edward me sourit.

-Joyeux premier anniversaire, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau, cette fois pour un léger baiser innocent.

Je ris.

-Pareillement.

Il me sourit, recula (à mon mécontentement) et prit ma main. Il me guida jusqu'à la table, me tira la chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir, et s'assis en face de moi. Je souris d'une manière sarcastique.

-Bon, dites-moi, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du vrai Edward Elric? Lui demandais-je.

Il eut l'air offencé.

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas pu faire ça, que je ne suis pas assez romantique? Demanda-t-il, offusqué.

Pour réponse, je ris. Le romantisme était l'antagonisme d'Edward.

Il rougit d'embarras et tourna la tête vers la droite.

-Alors, qui est-ce qui t'as aidé? Demandais-je en étouffant mes rires avec ma main.

Il murmura « Al » et se mit à manger le festin posé sur la table. Mon ventre me rappela que je mourais de faim et je me mis à mon tour à savourer les bons petits plats devant moi. C'était délicieux!

-C'est toi qui as fait tout ça? Demandais-je.

Son sourire revint et il bomba le torse, fier comme un coq.

-Oui madame! S'exclama-t-il.

-Tout seul?

Ses épaules tombèrent légèrement.

-Lucie m'a montré comment faire, ces derniers jours… Mais c'est moi qui est tout fait, aujourd'hui! Ajouta-t-il.

J'acquiesçai.

-Parlant de ma mère, où est-elle? Dis-je. Et ton père?

Il se remit à manger son saumon fumé.

-En voyage d'affaire.

Comme l'année dernière.

-Et Al?

-Avec Winry, répondit-il. Ils ont prévus de regarder un film chez elle toute la soirée.

-Ah.

Je lui souris.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour notre soirée?

Il évita mon regard et son teint vira au rouge.

-Tu verras… murmura-t-il.

Le silence s'installa et comme la plupart du temps, mes pensées divaguèrent. Nous étions tous les deux à notre dernière année de secondaire, et nous devrons faire un choix dans très peu de temps. Continuer nos études ou chercher du travail. Pour Edward, c'était facile, il avait déjà décidé dans quelle institution il voulait étudier. Mais ce n'étais pas à porter de la main, autant du côté distance, intellectuel ou financière. Heureusement pour lui, son père était riche et il n'aurait aucun problème à être accepté. Mais pour ce qui est de la localisation de l'école, c'était à plus de deux heures d'ici…

Quant à moi, je n'avais toujours pas décidé si j'allais continuer mes études ou non. J'avais beau me creuser la tête, je ne trouvais aucune réponse…

-Nat, tout va bien? Me demanda soudainement Edward, inquiet.

Je relevai la tête pour voir Edward qui me fixait, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, ça va, lui dis-je en lui faisant un sourire forcé. C'est juste que…

Je me tut et piquai mon riz avec ma fourchette, ayant perdu mon appétit. Edward n'insista pas, mais je pouvais voir que mon attitude le tracassait. Je tentai de changer de sujet.

-À quoi penses-tu que ta vie ressemblera dans dix ans? Lui dis-je.

Il sembla surpris au début, puis un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Que crois-tu? Je vais avoir un énorme manoir, un boulot qui rapportera des millions. Je vais mesurer 6 pieds 2 (je ris), je posséderai une Lamborghini, un jacuzzi dans mon jardin. J'aurais plein d'enfants et une femme magnifique.

Je ris. C'était tout à fait son genre d'avoir de tels rêves.

-Et tu sais quoi? Ajouta-t-il.

Je le regardai et haussai les épaules. Il me sourit tendrement, prit ma main et l'apporta délicatement vers ses lèvres.

-Ce sera toi, ma femme, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le revers de ma main.

Je rougis alors qu'il reposa ma main, sans pour autant la lâcher.

_Il voulait se marier avec moi?_

Je lui souris, la chaleur sur mes joues toujours aussi présente.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'accepterais d'être ta femme? Le taquinais-je.

Il rit.

-Comment pourrais-tu refuser? Je suis irrésistible!

J'esquivai un sourire en coin.

-Hum… C'est vrai.

Il sourit et me fixa dans les yeux. Je me perdis dans les siens. L'instant sembla magique.

Puis, il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. Il se leva, prit nos deux assiettes et les mit dans l'évier avant de se poster à côté de moi. Il me tendit sa main droite. Je le regardai faire, intriguée.

-Êtes-vous prête pour le dessert, ma chère? Me demanda-t-il, son visage sérieux, mais ses yeux pétillants de malice.

Je ris en acquiesçant et mis ma main dans la sienne. Il me guida en dehors de la pièce, jusqu'aux escaliers. Il me fit signe de les monter, ce que je fis. Toujours main dans la main, j'arrivai à la fin des marches quand j'aperçu un autre pétale, rose cette fois. Je regardai Edward d'un air interrogatif avant de suivre le nouveau chemin de rose. Il s'arrêtait devant ma chambre, où la porte était fermée. Je tournai doucement la poignée et l'ouvris. À l'intérieur, des bougies étaient posées sur ma table de chevet, ce qui créaient un faible éclairage. Des pétales de rose étaient posés sur mon lit. Ils formaient un cœur. Je me retournai vers mon amoureux, qui abordait fièrement la couleur rouge au visage.

-Puisque c'est nos 1 an, je me suis dit que tu y avais réfléchi et que-

Je le coupai en l'embrassant tendrement.

-T'es long à la détente, toi… murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

Je lui souris avant de prendre sa main et de le guider vers mon lit.

La soirée promettait d'être longue et passionnante…

* * *

**« ENFIN! » Me direz-vous! xD Et oui, enfin! Winry les en a finalement laissé tranquille et ils ont pu s'en donner à cœur joie! :D Mais je ne décrierais pas la scène, cette fiction est classé T pour une raison, et puis, je laisse votre pervers imagination le plaisir de visualiser ce qui se passera! Mais je peux vous dire qu'Alphonse aura une méchante surprise quand il reviendra! xD**

_**Tiphanoushkoushki : **_Je vais continuer à t'appeler M'man, alors! :D *toute contente*

Al et Winry vont bien ensemble, n'est-ce pas? *.* Nat et Ed ont pu avoir du temps pour eu, en effet, mais pas dans un lit avant leur 1 an! xD

Merci de me suivre avec autant d'ardeur! (Ça devient une drogue, ma parole… -_-' Ça me donne la pression! xD)

_**Elysia-FMA : **_Tu aimes les biscuits à ce point? xD

Et voilà, je t'avais dit lentement, maintenant tu vas avoir une indigestion! :o Il faut écouter Maman parfois! (Tiens, c'est pas moi ça, c'est Tipha'! xD)

Pour être plus tranquille, ils sont servis!

Heureusement, Ed ne sait pas pourquoi elle s'est évanouie, sinon, elle en mourait d'embarras! Ed, canon? *flaque qui se forme à côté d'elle à force de baver* Si un jour je croise un gars comme lui, je lui saute dessus! (littéralement) Vive les garçons avec des _automails_ et des cheveux longs en tresse! (Il faudrait une association pour ça)

Et alors, ce _One-Shot _était-il mignon? (Je crois que ouiiii) La force des SUPERS _otakus _est en mouahaha!

Merci à toi, ma grande fan!

_**Toupi' : **_Tu as tellement aimé que tu le dis en espagnol? xD Et tu as piqué ma curiosité! Si c'est pas trop indiscret, c'est qui l'heureux élu? *.* (Okay, je me la ferme.. -_-')

Merci pour tous ces compliments, je vais garder mes idées perverses, alors! xD

**Sur ce, au prochain, et dernier**_** One-Shot**_**, j'espère!**


	5. Ma vie

_**Disclaimer : **_**La personne devant laquelle il faut se prosterner n'est pas moi, mais bien **_**Arakawa Hiromu-san **_**pour la création de **_**Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

* * *

**Ma vie**

-Maman, Ulrick ne veut pas me rendre mon camion.

-Même pas vrai! Et en plus tu me l'avais prêté!

-Oui, mais maintenant je le veux.

-Maman, je peux ravoir du jus?

Je soupirai. Je ne pouvais jamais avoir deux minutes de silence dans cette maison.

-Depuis combien de temps joues-tu avec son camion, mon grand? Demandais-je.

Ulrick me regarda innocemment.

-5 minutes.

-Menteur! Répondit Aaron, son petit frère.

Puis les deux jeunes se chamaillèrent de nouveau. Je les ignorai et me dirigeai vers le réfrigérateur. Je sortis le jus de fruits, l'emmena jusqu'à la table de cuisine et versa le liquide dans le verre de la petite fille qui dessinait tranquillement sur une feuille de papier. Je déposai ensuite le contenant sur la table.

Voyant que mes deux plus vieux se chicanaient toujours, je me plantai devant eux et pris le jouet qu'Ulrick tenait au-dessus de sa Tête pour empêcher son frère de l'avoir. Un concert de protestations suivit mon geste.

-Puisque vous n'êtes pas capable de jouer ensemble, il n'y aura plus de camion.

-Maiis euuh… dirent-ils en même temps.

Je levai un sourcil.

-C'est votre dernier argument?

Ils rouspétèrent un peu, puis se mirent à bouder.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua, et je vis une touffe blonde passer à la vitesse de l'éclair à côté de moi.

-Papa! Cria joyeusement ma plus jeune.

Leur querelle temporairement oublié, les garçons coururent à leur tour vers l'entrée, un énorme sourire au visage. Je ris avant de me diriger vers la cuisinière où mijotait une sauce Alfredo avec des nouilles à côté.

J'entendis un remue-ménage provenant du couloir, des éclats de voix aussi. Puis, j'entendis les pas précipités de trois paires de petites jambes qui s'éloignaient de la cuisine. Et ceux, plus calmes et posés, qui retentirent dans mon dos. Des mains se faufilèrent autour de ma taille pour se poser sur mon ventre avant qu'un léger baiser m'effleure le cou.

-Hum, ça sent bon… murmura la voix d'Edward dans mon oreille. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange.

Je continuai de remuer la sauce comme s'il n'était pas là.

-Salade César version Nat comme entrée, Fettucini Alfredo accompagné de lanières de poulet en plat principal et comme dessert, petit gâteau chocolaté au cœur saignant, lui répondis-je.

-Ça me donne faim… me dit-il en me mordillant l'oreille. Je pourrais avoir mon dessert tout de suite?

Je me tournai dans sa direction et il en profita pour rapprocher nos deux corps.

-Peut-être plus tard… lui répondis-je, un sourire espiègle en coin. Si tu auras été assez sage…

Il aborda un sourire séducteur au visage et m'embrassa sensuellement. Mes jambes en devinrent molles. C'est qu'il avait eu le temps de se pratiquer depuis notre premier baiser…

-Beurk!

Je regardai par-dessus l'épaule de mon mari pour y voir mon plus vieux, Ulrick, qui faisait la grimace en nous regardant. Je ris.

Edward se retourna vers notre fils, toujours un bras autour de ma taille, et mit sa main sur sa hanche d'un air sévère.

-Alors, jeune homme, dit-il sérieusement, t'as-tu lavé les mains comme il faut?

Il acquiesça.

-Vraiment? Demanda Edward. Approche pour voir.

Ulrick s'avança devant son père et présenta ses mains devant lui. Edward se pencha pour les sentir.

-Bien, tout est en ordre, dit-il. Au repos, soldat!

Ulrick fit un salut et courut pour se mettre à table.

Je secouai la tête en riant. Edward avait mis un point d'honneur sur la discipline et la hiérarchie. Donc, il était Général, le plus vieux Colonel, et-

-Lieutenant/Major au rapport! Dirent nos deux plus jeunes, qui s'étaient faufilés en douce dans la pièce, en brandissant leurs mains devant mon mari.

Je ris de plus belle tandis qu'Edward me regardait du coin de l'œil, intrigué.

Il rapporta son attention devant les enfants et sentit solennellement leurs mains respectives.

-Bien, bien, la troupe est au complet! Dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Les deux frères et sœurs se précipitèrent à leur tour à la table quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit.

-J'y vais, me dit Edward avant de m'embrasser et de quitter la pièce.

Je le regardai partir avant de sortir les couverts et de les poser sur la table. J'apportai l'entrée et le plat principal sur la table quand les invitées entrèrent dans la cuisine. Je me jetai au cou de mon amie.

-Winry! M'exclamais-je. Ça fait une éternité!

Elle rit.

-Ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'on ne sait pas vu, me répondit-elle.

Je lui tirai la langue comme un enfant.

-C'est ce que je dis.

Elle me regarda d'un air sévère, bien que ses yeux disaient autre chose.

-Ne montre pas des grimaces à ma fille! Me dit-elle.

Je regardai vers le bas pour voir une petite fille qui s'accrochait au pantalon de sa mère. Je me penchai pour être au même niveau qu'elle.

-Voyons, je ne te montre jamais à faire des grimaces, n'est-ce pas Emma? Lui demandais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La fillette cacha le sourire qui voulait se montrer et acquiesçai. Je lui souris et me elevai.

-Tu vois? Dis-je à mon amie.

Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la table avec sa fille. Alors qu'elles s'assirent, mon demi/beau-frère entra dans la pièce avec mon mari. Je m'empressai de donner un câlin à Alphonse, qu'il me rendit. Je les invitai à table, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement, Edward scandant qu'il mourait de faim. Une fois tout le monde à table, après un « bon appétit! » général, chacun se servit et discutait joyeusement avec ses voisins. Les enfants, de leur cachette secrète qu'il allait retrouver après le repas. Les adultes, du boulot et de la vie quotidienne. Et moi, je regardai ma famille, et souris. J'observai l'amour de ma vie, et nos merveilleux enfants. Ulrick, le plus vieux, portrait craché de son père. Mêmes yeux, mêmes cheveux, et même caractère de cochon! Le deuxième, Aaron, plus posé, qui avait hérité de mes cheveux noirs, mais des yeux de son père. Et puis la petite dernière, Lia, notre seule fille, qui encore une fois avait pris les traits d'Edward. Puis, je songeai à l'autre petite famille. Winry et Alphonse, autant amoureux qu'à leur début, et dont leur union s'avait crée Emma, une petite fille maligne (comme son père) et enjoué (comme sa mère) qui était un parfais mélange des deux. Les cheveux or tirant sur le brun de son père, les yeux bleus de sa mère.

Tout à coup, je sentis une main se poser sur ma cuisse.

-Ça va, ma belle? Me demanda Edward en me souriant tendrement.

Je lui rendis son sourire et serra sa main dans la mienne.

-Oh oui, tu ne sais pas à quel point.

* * *

-Ah… poussa Edward en un long soupir. Je croyais qu'ils ne se coucheraient jamais!

Assis sur le divan, il semblait mort de fatigue. Je ris en le voyant dans cet état. C'est vrai que les enfants s'étaient avérés plus monstres qu'à l'habitude, énervés par la visite de leur cousine et de leur tante et oncle.

-Fatigué, mon amour? Le taquinais-je en m'assoyant à ses côtés.

Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et je posai ma tête contre son torse en soupirant de satisfaction.

-Peut-être que mon dessert personnel pourrait me revigorer… susurra-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Je ris.

-Arrête, ça chatouille! Lui dis-je.

Il soupira en me donnant un baiser sur mes cheveux.

-Tu as tué mon inspiration, tu le sais ça?

Je ris de plus belle.

-Peut-être qu'un baiser aiderait… dis-je malicieusement.

C'est ce qu'il fit.

Pendant qu'il m'embrassait, je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer, ma température monter, ma tête qui tournait et mes mains qui me démangeaient toujours autant. Comme notre deuxième baiser.

-Tu sais… dis-je en nous séparant. Tu t'es amélioré depuis notre premier baiser.

Il eut l'air découragé.

-J'espère! S'exclama-t-il. Je t'ai quand même embrassé pendant que tu dormais!

Je lui souris et soudain, une question me traversa l'esprit.

-Suis-je la seule que tu as embrassée? Lui demandais-je.

Il me sourit mystérieusement.

-Peut-être… dit-il. Et toi?

Je le regardai innocemment.

-Non, Alphonse m'a embrassé une fois.

Il me fixait, comme s'il regardait à travers moi, puis ma réponse arriva jusqu'à son cerveau.

-Quoi?! Hurla-t-il.

Je ris nerveusement.

-Mais on ne sortait pas encore ensemble et…

Je vus qu'il ne m'écoutait pas. À la place, il murmurait d'un air sadique.

-Le maudit… Il ne me l'a jamais dit, cette espèce de… La prochaine fois que je le vois, je le frappe avant même de lui dire salut!

Puis il rit d'une manière démoniaque. J'en tombai presque.

-Euh… Ed? Lui dis-je, craignant pour sa santé mentale. Ça va?

Il reprit un air sérieux.

-Ça va.

Je soupirai et soudain, je me souvins d'une chose dont je devais lui parler.

-Edward? Dis-je nerveusement.

-Hum?

Je respirai un bon coup.

-Je suis enceinte.

Il cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Puis il se leva, me prit dans ses bras et nous fit tourner en rond en riant à gorge déployée. Soulagée par sa réaction, je me mis à mon tour à rire. Il s'arrêta de tourner et m'embrassa, un mélange de passion et de joie dans son baiser. Je lui rendis avec autant de passion que possible.

-Je t'aime Natsuru… murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres. Je t'aime tellement…

Je lui caressai la joue.

-Je t'aime aussi, Edward.

Il me sourit.

Soudain, alors qu'il me reposait par terre, j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. Je vis deux têtes blondes et une noire. Edward soupira.

-Et c'est reparti…

Je ris. C'était ça, ma vie. Et prenez garde à celui ou celle qui tentera de me l'enlever!

* * *

**Voilà, chers lecteurs et lectrices, le dernier **_**One-Shot **_**sur le couple Ed/Nat! C'était une merveilleuse aventure que j'ai relevé, et dont je suis extrêmement fière! Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu.**

**Ça na aucun rapport, mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, voici quelques informations que je n'ai pas pu intégrer dans l'histoire :**

-Dans ce chapitre, Nat et Ed ont 26 ans, tout comme Winry, Alphonse étant évidemment un an plus jeune.

-Les enfants de Nat et Ed ont respectivement 7 (Ulrick), 5 (Aaron) et 4 (Lia) ans. Emma en a 5.

-Nat est tombée pour la première fois enceinte à 18 ans, ce qui a bien faillit faire faire une crise cardiaque à sa mère et au père d'Edward

-Après avoir obtenu leur diplôme, Nat et Ed ont décidé d'aller vivre en appartement, cela étant plus facile pour Edward pour son cégep, et Natsuru ne voulait pas le quitter. Puisqu'elle ne s'avait toujours pas quoi faire, elle a décidé de travailler pendant une année avant de retourner aux études.

-Edward travaille au même poste de police que Roy, bien que ça lui donne des cheveux blancs parfois (tout le temps). Nat travaille comme concepteur de jeux vidéo. Winry est mécanicienne et Alphonse est vétérinaire (quelle surprise!).

-Leur quatrième enfant (et leur dernier) sera un petit garçon du nom de Taylor. Il ressemblera plus à sa mère qu'à son père, autant côté personnalité que physique.

-Ed et Nat se sont fiancé avant même leurs 18 ans et ont concrétisé la chose à leurs 20 ans.

-Winry et Alphonse sont fiancés, mais toujours pas mariés.

**Voilà, c'est pas mal tout pour les informations inutiles! xD **

_**Elysia-FMA : **_Yo! Et oui, Edward est romantique, mais seulement grâce à l'aide de son frère! Je le vois moi-même mal avoir l'idée des pétales de rose et tout… Winry les avait laissé tranquille un bout, sans pour autant cesser ses allusions douteuses!

J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas trop donné faim! Avec tous les petits plats que Nat a préparés… J'écris ces lignes et je suis moi-même en train de mourir de faim. Il est passé 18h et je n'ai toujours pas mangé… (Je mange à 17h habituellement) J'ai faim! *se ronge les ongles*

Edward doit bien avoir des rêves de grandeur, il est si petit… (_Qui est-ce que tu traites de petit?!_) Oui, je lui sauterais dessus en pleine rue, je me contre-fiche bien de ce que les autres peuvent penser! :D (Tant qu'ils n'appellent pas la police…) L'ADDE, c'est mieux? (L'association du Dieu Edward) :D

Selon moi, ce chapitre était le plus mignon, mais ce n'est que mon humble opinion. Et merci à toi plutôt de m'encourager avec autant d'enthousiasme! Tes commentaires vont énormément me manquer! (Toi aussi!)

_**Toupimero : **_Elle s'est connectée, Hallelujah!

Je ne suis pas très bonne en espagnol, mais j'ai reconnu ce mot! *toute fière* C'est un tendre crétin? Drôle de façon de parler de la personne qu'on aime! xD Bien que j'ai eu pire comme béguin avant… -_-' J'espère que la situation va se débloquer et que vous allez vivre une histoire d'amour passionné et torride comme notre cher petit couple ici présent! (Et merci de m'en avoir parler, je sais que c'était tout à fait indiscret de ma part…)

_Kawaii desho ne!_ (Okay, j'arrête avec mon japonais… Qui est merdique en plus! xD) Et pourquoi personne ne peut l'imaginer romantique? (Je comprends, je comprends…)

Merci encore pour ton soutien constant, j'espère pouvoir de nouveau discuter avec toi, entre autre de cette BD! ;)

_**Tiphanoushkoushki : **_Une autre?! Edward va devenir déprimé s'il vous entendait toutes! xD Mais c'est vrai que le mot romantisme ne fait pas partit de son vocabulaire… Contente que j'ai pu t'aider à faire de beaux rêves… Alors, il était du genre dominateur ou tendre? Allez, je veux savoir! (Mon esprit pervers est toujours préseennt…) Et merci encore une fois de tes commentaires qui me donne le sourire et des rires à chaque fois!

**Bon, ça va faire les notes de l'auteur de deux kilomètres de long! xD**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et à la prochaine dans une autre fanfiction, j'espère!**


End file.
